The Other Half
by AutumnnStar
Summary: She was made for him, only for him. But now that he's gone, she has to find a new purpose to live on. Viserys x OC, eventual Jaime x OC; Warning: incest
1. Chapter 1

She gripped her sister's hands tightly as she led her back to her room. They had just arrived to Pentos and were taken in by the Magister Illyrio. Her need to protect her fragile little sister was the only thing keeping her strong. The shelter given so graciously to them was a kindness that they hadn't experienced in a long time.

"Daeny, where's our brother?" her sister asked as she was set down on soft cushions, her eyes bleary with want of sleep.

Daenerys bit her lip to stop herself from frowning and instead managed a taut smile. Not knowing what to say, she fussed around her sister, helping her wash up and prepare for bed. It had been a tiring journey, having wandered around the Free Cities for quite some time now.

"We're going to be safe here, right? We can stay?" her sister persisted.

"Of course. We're going to fine now," Daenerys replied, "You're safe."

Thaeserys barely heard the last of her words as she slipped into unconsciousness, the darkness taking over her, Daenerys left to her own thoughts with only silence to keep her company.

Thaeserys was the baby of the family, being born minutes after her twin sister, Daenerys, at Dragonstone. She looked relatively similar to her sister, with beautiful locks of snow-white hair and fair skin, but they weren't identical twins. Thaeserys was a tad bit shorter than Daenerys, slighter in build, with soft lilac eyes. Perhaps it was her eyes that were her saving grace from Viserys' wrath.

Their brother had grown bitter over the years, with his reputation as a 'Beggar King'. It was the last straw when he was forced to sell their mother's crown, which slowly drove him into desperation and anger. Daenerys remembered when he first lashed out at her, accusing her of killing their mother. The occasional abuse followed throughout the years, although he never did so in front of Thaeserys. Thaeserys was blissfully ignorant, a fact that Daenerys was thankful for. Thaeserys was a rose waiting to bloom, one that was pure and untainted as snow. It was because of her eyes. Her eyes reminded them of mother.

Daenerys didn't want to admit it, but sometimes, she was envious and bitter towards her sister, although she never let those ugly feelings out. If Viserys was to blame anyone for killing their mother, it should be Thaeserys. She was the one born after her, when their mother had been exhausted and a great storm raged above the keep. It was at that thought that Daenerys stopped herself, feelings of self-loathing creeping into her.

Despite everything, she loved her little sister, more than anyone else in the world. They were made from the same mold, and while Thaeserys never understood the reasons behind her sadness, she could read her emotions like a book. Thaeserys always comforted her, be it by simply sitting next to her, holding her hand, or embracing her with soft words reminding her that she had family who loved her. While the rift between Daenerys and Viserys grew bigger, with only her docile attitude keeping her in line, Thaeserys was holding them together best as she could. They were family, ravaged and broken by war, but they were still family, and family takes care of each other, as Thaeserys liked to say.

Daenerys snapped out of her thoughts and smiled softly at the sight of her sister, curled up like a kitten, sound asleep. Thaeserys mumbled something incoherently as Daenerys tucked her under the heavy covers. She looked outside, gazing at the waning moon, sighing softly, before silently shifting out of the room to get her own rest.

* * *

It was late in the night when Viserys finally returned to the doorstep of their new shelter. The Magister was a loyal supporter of their House and it was with great relief that he had taken them in to prepare them. Soon he would discuss his plans with the Magister and strategise in obtaining his army to reclaim their home in Westeros. And when he did, they would not have to wander around like vagrants. When he took back the Iron Throne, he would rebuild their House and make it strong like it used to before that traitorous Kingslayer killed their father. He would provide his sisters with a home again.

He strode in purposefully despite his drunken stupor, his ambitions stoking a fire that burned brightly in his eyes. In his inebriated state, he stumbled into a room and plopped unceremoniously on the bed before started to remove his boots. He paused in the motion as he realised the bed was currently occupied. He shifted his eyes to stare at the figure bunched up between the sheets and exhaled slowly, his gaze softening as his eyes refocused on his sister. He deftly moved his hand, gently caressing her cheek as he took in the sight of her, so innocently beautiful, even as her bangs had been swept unruly in her sleep.

Thaeserys was never a light sleeper, but she did wake easily whenever her siblings were near. It was a strange connection, something like an innate attraction, a soft beacon of light telling her when her siblings came by. Her eyes still closed, she shifted slightly, her senses still dulled from sleep. She lazily opened her eyes, blinking a few times, her eyelashes fluttering.

"Viserys?" she mumbled, "When did you get back?"

She stretched like a cat before getting up slowly, leaning in to hug him. She stopped short when the smell of liquor and smoke pervaded her system, jolting her fully awake. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You've been drinking," she accused.

He stiffened, not denying it. He had been drinking afterall. All of a sudden, he felt somewhat dirty, put-out by himself being caught like that by his innocent little flower. A desire to clean himself properly before spending time with his sister rushed through him, propelling him towards the door despite the want to remain by her side.

"Viserys," she called again, softly, temporarily stopping him in his tracks.

He heard the soft thump of something coming into contact with the floor and moments later, found his sister hugging him from behind, as she rested her forehead on his sturdy back.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

He turned around, holding her by the small of her back, his other hand running through her locks the colour of snow. "And I, you," he whispered back, as if it were some forbidden words that he would never dare to admit to her.

She closed the gap between them as she buried her face into his chest, her body flush against his. He could feel her smile against him as she tried to cuddle into him further.

"Welcome home, Viserys."


	2. Chapter 2

The household had been buzzing with life as servants bustled about in their preparations. Daenerys sat in the bath solemnly; her brother's veiled threat sounding in her head as the heat coiled in steaming ringlets.

"Daenerys! Why didn't you tell me?" Thaeserys huffed as she found her sister alone.

Daenerys didn't take notice.

She jolted slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder, before turning to see her sister. Thaeserys studied her carefully, her face scrunched up in concentration, before softening as she felt the pain in Daenerys' eyes.

"You don't want to marry him, do you?" she noted.

Daenerys wanted to scream, to send someone else in her place. She wasn't told much about her suitor, if he could be considered a suitor at all. _You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?_ She hesitated, reluctant to admit her feelings. She couldn't bring herself to say 'I wish it were you' to her sister. Daenerys didn't deserve to be sold off like cattle, but neither did her sweet sister. She just wanted to go home. She wanted to tell her brother that his ambitions were his own and she didn't want to pay the price for it. Her mask cracked as a lone tear slipped through her violet eyes.

"I'll tell Viserys to stop this nonsense," Thaeserys said resolutely, swiftly moving from the ledge that she had previously occupied.

"Wait!" Daenerys called out. "Don't do it. I'll be fine." Her voice strained, dropping to a mere whisper, as if it were a silent mantra that would come true.

Thaeserys didn't know what to do. Daenerys wasn't supposed to be married off to some stranger. Viserys had merely said he was a strong warrior whose strength would be worthy of their sister. She didn't want to, but she doubted his words, at least in part. A small voice in her head told her she didn't want to know what her brother had been scheming up with the Magister, but a tiny voice of reason and strange intuition in her gut told her it had something to do with the wedding; And highly likely to do with her brother's claim to the throne back home.

Daenerys had been born before her, which made her, rightly so, the bride of Viserys. She shouldn't be married off to someone else. What if her husband didn't treat her well? What if she wouldn't be happy? What if she would never see her sister again? A million thoughts went through Thaeserys' mind. If Daenerys were truly marrying a man worthy of her, if she loved him in return, life would have been perfect. Thaeserys had always wished she could be her sister, strong and beautiful, and dare she admit it, the rightful place next to their brother. She had secretly let out her feelings to the moon a few times, in the cold air at night when the city slept. But now, if it meant her sister's happiness, she would be content to remain by her siblings' sides as a quiet presence. And if Daenerys was going to be married to someone else, what of Viserys? No, she stopped herself, pushing a selfish notion out of her mind before it took form. She didn't even want to go there.

"Promise me you'll be happy, Daeny," she cried, "If he's unkind to you, tell me and I'll help you get even so that he'll treat you better in the future.

Daenerys flooded with emotion, choking with a small laugh at her sister's naïve words. It was a tiny reprieve from the fear and desperation raging inside her. If there would be one thing that comforted her, it was that she would always have her sister.

"Join me?" Daenerys entreated, "I… I don't want to be alone."

Thaeserys struggled with a small smile, letting her dress fall onto the hard floor as she slipped into the water next to her sister, resting her head on Daenerys' shoulder.

"We're blood. You'll never be alone."

* * *

Viserys was waiting impatiently as Daenerys fidgeted slightly. Thaeserys sensed her sister's nervousness and moved to stand next to her, holding her hand in a tight grip as if the assurance that she would still be there for her would assuage her fears. Daenerys flashed her a weary, but grateful smile.

It was then when she heard that sound of hooves pounding on the pebbled ground that Thaeserys looked away from her sister to see the Dothraki ride in. They looked fierce, gallant in their own way on their dark steeds. Thaeserys cast a nervous glance at her sister, wondering if she was sure she could marry their leader, the Khal. She didn't know what to think of them in general, but she could only hope that he would be kind and gentle with her sister. Daenerys deserved the sun and more.

The Magister introduced them to the new arrivals while Viserys quietly talked to Daenerys about the Khal. "And you will be his Queen," he finished, with an arrogant smirk. Khal Drogo held an intense gaze as he looked over the Targaryens during the introduction. Visery's eyes narrowed as he noticed the Khal's eyes on both sisters and immediately draped his arm around Thaeserys pulling her close to him.

"Now, now, dear sister. You wouldn't want to attract the intention of our sister's husband, would you?" he tutted, with a sly smirk of victory as Thaeserys shifted closer towards him, visibly relaxing from the tense posture she previously held under the Khal's fierce gaze.

The Khal's emotions were unreadable as Daenerys was beckoned forward. It was slightly unnerving, but Daenerys had always been brave, and she stood unflinching before him, though she still looked unsure. No words were passed and he turned his horse around and his company rode off once again.

As soon as they were out of sight, Thaeserys flung herself towards her sister, holding her as she trembled silently after letting out the breath that she had held earlier. Her hand patted her back softly as she murmured, "Everything's going to be fine. You're alright now."

* * *

Thaeserys was at a loss. Daenerys had retreated into her room, refusing to see anyone, while Viserys was constantly on edge. She couldn't fathom the importance of keeping the engagement with her family seemingly falling apart because of it.

Crash. Thaeserys took a deep breath and strode purposefully to her brother's room. She could faintly hear the sounds of things crashing and banging against the walls. She slipped in silently, finding the room exactly as she envisioned it. It was as if a hurricane had hit it, with cracked pottery on the floor, amongst far-flung books that had weathered many a storm and pillows thrown haphazardly. Viserys was still in a fit. It pained her to see her brother act this way. She knew it was hard, especially for him, to let Daenerys go. _Because he loves her, because she was supposed to wed him_. Her thoughts chided her internally, making her heart sink deeper. Because secretly, she wished she were the older sister. Because secretly, she loved him. Because…

When his tirade finally ended with a rather satisfying crash of a lamp, he huffed, glaring at the floor. His fists were clenched, his jaw set, and his eyes steely. He took a moment to calm down before turning toward the door, intending to find a servant to clean up the mess, when he noticed Thaeserys standing at the door. He was suddenly stricken with panic, like a deer in the headlights. She had seen him with his unbridled fury, a side of him that he never wanted to witness. He wanted to say something, do something, anything to salvage the situation, but his throat went dry.

"Are you done?" she asked simply, as if she anticipated his rage even before it happened and was just waiting for it to end.

"Yes," Viserys barely managed a whisper.

"You're going to miss her," she pointed out, "You love her."

_Perhaps,_ he thought. He wasn't sure, to be honest. Daenerys was his sister, but he wasn't sure if he was upset because he loved her. Daenerys was his, just as Thaeserys was, just as their mother's crown was. He wasn't sure if that was love. One thing he knew about himself, though, was that he was possessive, whether he liked his toys or not.

"She's grown up now," he avoided her questioning gaze. A sharp pang stabbed her before a dull pain took over. She suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"I've grown up too," she retorted; a slip of the tongue, she didn't mean to vie for his attention, not when it was never hers to have.

"I've noticed," he replied smoothly, unsure of what to say. It was true, though, he did notice her. He always did, growing up. She had always been the sweet sister who would turn up at random times, blatantly ignoring what he was doing to pull him away to play with her in the gardens, or to talk at night on the roof.

But he was also four years older, and much too aware of the changes to his sisters over the years. They shared the same milky white skin and soft, full lips. He was painfully aware of how Thaeserys had grown into a beautiful woman like her sister, but she was petite and slight in build compared to her sister, triggering an instinctual possessiveness over her with the want to protect her from the world. Thaeserys was a red rose in full bloom amidst a field of snow.

"Liar," she spluttered, "You only ever notice Daeny." She gasped as soon as the words left her lips. She never should have said that, selfish as it was. _Viserys and Daenerys are supposed to be together_, she tried coaxing herself, but it still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

He frowned and his brows furrowed. Was she really that oblivious? Did she not know that she held his heart? As unwilling as he may be in admitting, Thaeserys had an effect on him. She was, without realising it herself, able to manipulate his emotions with even a lift of her finger. He quickly grew unhappy when she was, and delightfully blissful when she smiled. Perhaps he should tell her, of his feelings, his intentions, and what mother had said to him before she passed on.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, "I… I… I didn't mean it." Her face flushed a deep crimson as she fled the room like lightning. The courage to tell her everything left him the moment she did and he groaned. His head hurt and he flung himself onto the bed, trying to smother himself under the sheets. _She doesn't love me in that way. She only sees me as a brother._

* * *

Thaeserys had been avoiding her brother for days. Every time she caught a glimpse of him, she turned and ran the other way, her face flushing with embarrassment as she recalled her outburst each time. She couldn't do it. She didn't dare face her brother again after what she had said. But deep inside, she missed him. She missed listening to his stories about their parents and what their home was like. She missed the way he would pick a flower and gently push it into her braids. She missed him holding her, whispering assurances when she had been afraid.

After Daenerys marries the Khal, they would all still be together, but things would be different. She would be a wife, with a duty towards her husband and his people, and those would have to come before her and her brother. It was when her sister was going to marry that Thaeserys would need her brother more than ever, but how could she face him?

She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, not with the wedding coming up where she would find herself trapped next to her brother, who probably wouldn't want to be next to her either. That thought pricked her. She had always felt like a burden to her siblings, but to be unwanted was something that she feared greatly. She sighed, wondering what her brother was thinking, as she stared at the moon, hoping fervently for answers that it couldn't give.

While Thaeserys had chosen to distance herself from everyone but Daenerys, Viserys had chosen a different method of escaping his feelings. Since that night, he constantly found himself on the other side of town, with strong ales and beautiful women in a desperate attempt to ignore his emotions, anything to push his sweet little sister out of his mind. He was a man and he had needs, but each time he found himself in the arms of a different woman, he secretly wished he were with someone else.

This night, he had chosen to remain holed up in his room with a few doses of liquor to last him through the night. The whores didn't quite do it for him recently, but he knew it wasn't because of them. It was because of the one sweet rose that he was unwilling to taint. He lay flat on his back in bed, his mind hazy from the alcohol. It was numbingly welcoming. He didn't have to think clearly when he was drunk.

Thaeserys was in the next room, so close within his reach, yet so far away from him. He groaned, his hand slapped across his forehead. Why did he have to think of her again? He reached out for the bottle and tried to drink. Empty. He sighed and fell back into bed. He closed his eyes as he slipped under the covers, and all he could see was her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few hours before daybreak when Thaeserys couldn't take it anymore. She hadn't been sleeping much since she last saw her brother, instead spending many a long hour pondering over how to talk to him and convince him that she meant nothing of it. He was just her brother and she loved him; as a brother, surely. She forced herself to stop there, unwilling to venture any further.

Thaeserys felt lost. She had no one she could talk to. Daenerys had her own burdens and Thaeserys didn't want to load unnecessary stress on her sister, not when her problems could inadvertently hurt her in the process. Viserys, well, she was currently avoiding, and he didn't seem to particularly want to seek her out either. It stung, actually. While she didn't want to contemplate the strange outburst she had, and in front of her brother, no less, she wished he did care enough to ask her if everything was alright, or even to just pretend that nothing happened.

Garnering every last drop of courage, she stalked out of her room, fully intending to confront her brother who was probably deep in his slumber. She doubted anyone would be awake at this ungodly hour, but she had to talk to him, do something, anything to go back to being close again. Dallying any longer would just make burst like a water balloon that had slowly built up enough pressure with all the emotions pent up inside of her.

Creeping into her brother's room, her apprehension melted into worry as she spotted the floor littered with bottles. Perching herself on the edge of his bed, she gently pried a bottle from her brother's grip. She instantly wondered what had happened that caused her brother to frown even in his sleep, guilt seeping in for her self-absorption in failing to realise her brother's misery.

Viserys stirred as he vaguely felt a warm hand caressing his cheek, his mind still groggy from liquor consumption as he struggled to open his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy, being riddled with sleep, but the voice softly whispering his name reminded him of her. _It must be a dream._ He instinctively grabbed the hand on his cheek, bringing it down to his chest and held it there, his eyes still closed. Thaeserys flushed red, unsure of what to do. Finding no resistance apart from a small jolt, he smiled in his sleep. _It must be a really good dream._ The voice grew stronger as he childishly kept his eyes shut in silent protestation against waking up.

Thaeserys attempted to manoeuvre her hand out of her brother's iron-tight grip before giving up, choosing, instead, to snake her only free hand to his shoulder, nudging him to get up. Slightly irritated that his little flower was leaving him even in his dream, he grunted and pulled her towards him so that she couldn't leave. _This is my dream, after all. Surely, I could, at least, have her next to me in my dreams… _

Thaeserys squeaked at the sudden movement which caused her, inadvertently, to fall on top of Viserys' chest. Her blush darkened, the room suddenly feeling very constricted as her heart pounded wildly. It was only then when Viserys felt something solidly real weighing down on him when he fully awoke from his reverie. His eyes snapped open, wide and alert as he contemplated the situation before him, contorting his features into one of confusion and apparent disbelief at this impossible situation.

"Will you let me go now?" she whispered, not trusting her voice any louder for fear of it breaking.

He remained still as a statue, the whole situation taking its time to sink in slowly before he startled, letting go of her hands.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her brows furrowed with concern, the absurdity of the scene prior now passed. Stony silence ensued.

"Viserys?" she nudged, a slight pang of anxiety gripping at her. No answer.

"Can we… Can we talk?" she hesitated, that piercing anxiety now holding her ransom like a knife to her neck. It was getting difficult to breathe and whatever courage that possessed her to walk into this very room fled her like a thief in the night. He blinked, still not talking.

"Well, fine then, just… Just listen to me, alright? Look, I'm really sorry about the other night. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything. I understand that you're beyond upset about Daeny having to leave us, to leave you, especially since, you know… I'm sorry for being selfish. I should've been there for you. I'm sorry, I mean, I know what you're going through. She's my sister too…" she was ranting, frantically. "But you're my brother, and I love you. I know I haven't been there for you these past couple days, but I'm here now, you know if… If you'd let me. I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she finished softly, exhaling, some pressure lifting off from her meaningless confession.

"No," he said, firmly, resolutely, as if he had made up his mind about something.

"What?" she whispered, now horrified at the thought that she had made things worse. A million _what ifs_ crossed her mind as they sat in awkward silence, neither knowing exactly what to say.

She muttered an apology, getting to her feet clumsily as she started to race for the door.

"Thea," he breathed out, his strong grip effectively stopping her from running away from him, trapping her, "I want you." His grip loosened slightly, stunned by his own sudden confession. She was stunned, unbelieving and incredulous, and although she wanted to run, the shock of it left her rooted to the ground, shaking slightly like a leaf in the wind.

"You have me. You're my brother and I love you," she assured weakly. _He doesn't want to be alone. No one does._

"Is that all you see me as?" he asked, a tad harsher than his original intent. _Why can't you see me the way I see you?_

"What do you want me to see you as?" she questioned, not really understanding where he was going. He sighed in frustration, a slight twitch of his brow, searching her eyes for some sort of answer. He relented, carefully placing his hand on her cheek as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. Thaeserys blinked. She hadn't even realised that she had cried.

He held her close, a comforting gesture, murmuring, "As mother once said you would. I want you to see me as mother once said you would."

"And what is that?" she asked, curious now. He didn't reply. Viserys used to tell her many things about their mother, how beautiful and kind she was, but he never once told her about this.

"Does Daeny know what mother said?" she persisted.

"No, not really," he replied vaguely, sounding a bit distant now.

"Well, if you're not telling me and Daeny doesn't know, what am I supposed to do?" she cried out, indignant, suddenly feeling like a lost child, perhaps a tad spoilt at that. He sighed.

"You were made for me," his voice airy, as if he were somewhere else. _Oh, look at how beautiful her eyes are. Lilac. Take good care of her, Viserys, she was made just for you._ Even now, he could hear mother's words clear as day. He held her by her shoulders as she looked at her, scrutinising her slowly, barely able to hide his grin as he took her in. _She has and will always be. Mine._

"You were made for me," he repeated slowly, carefully. Thaeserys remained still, like a porcelain doll, her eyes barely flickered with an emotion he couldn't read. She was beautiful, fragile, a crimson rose to protect and cherish. And she was supposed to be his; his other half.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked, unsure of what she should say.

"I wanted to let you choose," he replied, softly adding after much hesitation, "Although I do wish you would choose me."

"Are you only saying this because Daeny is… Because Daeny is getting married?" she felt sceptical of everything. She didn't want to question him, because those five words that he said so easily had been what she had always wanted to hear. _You were made for me. _She hated herself for acting this way, but she didn't want to be second-place, regardless of how much she loved her sister. She didn't want to be a replacement, because that's how she really felt inside, _the extra one,_ despite her siblings' constant worry and affection.

"No," he cried out, his agitation increasing exponentially. _What can I say to make her understand?_ "It's you, Thea, it has always been you," he confessed. Thaeserys' heart leapt. _It has always been you; _another five words that pushed her towards the edge. She lunged forward, embracing him as her body was flush against his, crying in his chest. Viserys was flustered, gently patting her back to soothe her. He hated seeing her cry. It hurt him to see her upset. It hurt him even more when the thought of her rejection crossed his mind and stayed there, lodged in his head.

Thaeserys was tired. It was close to daybreak and she hadn't slept a wink all night, her worry and frustration pumping adrenaline, keeping her awake. But now, relief and hope from her brother's words broke through her like a flood, releasing her of all her worries pent up over the years, and she suddenly found herself drifting off into sleep, blissful and content.

Viserys exhaled softly as he felt her grip slacken and her breath even out, his hands running through her hair. She had to be exhausted, the slight purple tinge under her eyes betraying her lack of rest. He puffed out his chest, preparing himself before he carried her back to her room, setting her down on her own bed, tucking her in. She was light, as expected, although lack of regular exercise left him panting slightly as he sat on the edge of her bed to catch his breath. He watched her sleep, a small smile matching hers, as he caressed her cheek, lulling her further into sleep.

When he finally gathered his resolve to leave, he was shifted slightly, about to get up, when he found his sister clutching the edge of his shirt. She was probably still asleep. He gently held her hand, meaning to somehow pry the fabric out of her fingers. She probably wanted him to leave after everything he had told her.

He hadn't meant to tell her in this way either, leaving her trapped with him because of what she now knew was expected of her. He gulped. _Would she want to leave now that she knew? So that she could escape everything that was planned from her since her birth?_ He didn't want to think of her leaving. He didn't know if he could even let her leave if she wanted to. It pained him to even think of it. He wanted many things, like revenge, like his ambition, like her. He wanted her by his side as he sat on the Iron Throne, proud that she was with him, of what he would've accomplished, willingly, with him.

"Stay." Viserys barely heard her; it was so quiet, barely above a whisper. But with that single word, every worry and every disappointment faded away, like a coat of paint peeling away to reveal white walls, untainted, pristine. He could hardly believe that she wasn't angry or upset as he had expected, although he still remained unsure as to her acceptance of the information he had told her moments before.

He slunk into bed next to her, keeping his distance, so that she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. He could hear his blood pump, his heart beating erratically as he felt the familiar blend of vanilla and rose on her pillow. He didn't think his heart could beat any faster, until she cuddled up next to him, snug under the blankets, but it did. Her small action made him courageous as he held her close, feeling the warmth of her skin, careful to shift his lower body away so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable, although he wanted nothing more than to feel her close to him without any space between. His last thoughts before he finally drifted into sleep were that she felt like home, his mouth curled up into a satisfied grin as the night's conversation sank in. _She was made for him. She was his; his other half._


	4. Chapter 4

A crack of sunlight filtered into the room, the curtains mostly drawn. But that flicker of sunlight was most inconveniently pointing to the middle of the room, where the bed was. Viserys scrunched his nose in annoyance at the intensity of the weak ray. Today was going to be sweltering hot. He shifted slightly, eyes still closed, reluctant to wake, when he realised he was alone. At this, he shot up, groaning. _Where was she?_

Thaeserys had woken up several hours before, finding herself cuddled up to something really warm. It felt nice, bringing a soft smile to her face. It was far too early in the morning, and she had barely gotten any sleep. She wanted to stay in bed, with her surprisingly warm cushion, probably due to the sun. It was then when she snapped her eyes open. She didn't recall having an oversized cushion. Her heart stopped for a minute as she held her breath, puzzled. _When did she fall asleep?_ Her brother must have brought her back and fell asleep as well.

The thought of his sweet gesture brought a slight blush to her cheeks, her lips curled in a small smile, as she watched him sleep for a moment. He looked peaceful in his sleep, beautiful, like a guardian angel. _Her guardian angel_. For as long as she could remember, he had always been there to protect her. It made her feel special. She knew his tenderness was not a side that most bore witness to, as compared to his usually pompous, calculating self. He had a hard life, all three of them did, but Viserys, especially so, with the burden of two younger sisters to care for. He was demanding and easily frustrated, often wanting to take the easy way out, but who didn't? Fate had dealt them a bad hand, and he had done the best he could. Thaeserys couldn't fault him for that, and it was his faults that made her feel that he was more human. Regardless of what people said about him, he was the best big brother she ever had, someone she loved and admired with all her heart.

Something was nagging at the back of her mind, something important that she shouldn't have forgotten. Her eyes scanned the room, as if she would be able to pick up some sort of hint, but she just couldn't remember. She contemplated asking Daeny. Surely she was already up. Recognition flashed in her eyes as her mind went into overdrive. _Daeny_. She was supposed to prepare her for her wedding today! How could she have forgotten? Thaeserys bit her lip, visibly upset at herself for not being there for her sister last night. She could only hope Daenerys had slept with relatively ease, although she knew her sister well enough to know that she would have been up all night and even if she were there, Daeny would have been inconsolable. But, she still should have been there. Thaeserys jumped up, hastily closing the curtains to let her brother rest more before racing out the door to look for her sister.

* * *

"Am I late?" Thaeserys huffed. She had gone to her sister's room only to find it empty, causing her to run all over the estate to find her. She had almost run past the balcony when she spotted her sister from the corner of her eye. She looked sad and alone, but Thaeserys didn't know how to comfort her. Nothing she could say or do would have made her sister's situation better, so she chose to keep quiet.

"I never realised how beautiful the view is from here. It makes me think of home." Daenerys' voice was airy, distant. Having been taken across the Narrow Sea as infants, the twins had no recollection of their home in Westeros, but they still liked to think of how it would feel like to be able to go home. The closest thing that had to a home was in Braavos, and Thaeserys wondered briefly if her sister still sometimes thought of that big, red door, and the kind Ser William who had taken care of them. Those were happy times.

Much as Thaeserys wanted to go home, she thought more of Braavos than she cared to admit. It had been a peculiar place, with many confusing religions that her sister couldn't fully comprehend either. They were strangers in a foreign land and it wasn't safe back home, but Thaeserys had been happy. After all that they had been through growing up, she learnt that she didn't need anything, really; she just needed her siblings to be with her. And unbelievable as it sounded, she had felt safe there, even if only for a short while.

* * *

"_Let me go, let me go!" she kicked and screamed, flailing wildly in the air. Her resistance was futile, her oppressor being a tall, lanky boy a few years older, who had lifted her up with ease. She should have listened to her brother and not left the house alone, but she had been foolish, only thinking of getting some fresh air and seeing what the city had to offer. She had been a curious child, naïve at that. Guilt for running out without permission left tears streaming down her face as she closed her eyes and braced herself for another hit, whimpering like an injured puppy._

_The blow never came, but she landed on the ground with a soft thud. She cautiously opened her eyes and sobbed in relief as she hugged her saviour. "I'm sorry, Viserys, I'm sorry," she cried upon seeing her brother's face red with anger, his jaw taut and his eyes fierce. She heard the scuttling of feet, presumably the boy escaping her brother's wrath, clenching the corner of her brother's shirt tightly._

"_Did he hurt you?" his voice tempered, like steel, she thought, like the sound of metal being hammers at the blacksmith's. She didn't reply; she couldn't, not while she was still sobbing, as she cowered against her brother's lean frame. He felt tense, and he probably was, rightly so, still angry with her for not listening to him. He had every right to be angry._

_He ran his hand through her hair, while holding her close; it was a familiar and comforting gesture, slowly soothing and calming her down. "Come on, let's get you back," he relented, his eyes softening at her tear-stained face, noting her wince as he grabbed her by the waist and carried her home._

"_Clean her up," he barked to Daenerys, who had been pacing back and forth as if it would bring her sister home earlier. She followed her siblings up the stairs and instructed the servants to bring some medical supplies and a basin of warm water while her brother set Thaeserys down on her bed. Her heart almost stopped as she lifted up her shirt to reveal a large bluish bruise and immediately fussed about her sister, trying to make her feel comfortable while she took care of her._

_Viserys had said nothing, choosing to stand in a corner, but his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched at the sight. A wild fury overtook his sight. How dare that obnoxious brat do this to his precious little rose? He should have protected her better, instead of letting this happen. If he were King, as is his birth-right, this would never have happened. They would have been home, safe, happy, with their parents and he would have taken the throne when the time came. Everyone would bow down to the dragon. His eyes blazed, cursing the world for this cruel fate that had been thrown upon them. They didn't deserve to live like this, to be exiled from their home, to be threatened with their lives. He had vowed to protect her, which he had failed to do today. What was Daenerys doing that she let Thaeserys out of her sight anyway? He fumed silently, marching out of the door, looking for something to release his frustration on. _

_Thaeserys had watched her brother silently as the cloth came into contact with her abdomen. It hurt. Tears sprung out as she stifled her sobs. She deserved it for making her siblings worry, for running out like that. She didn't want to cause them to worry more, so she sucked it up, warily noting her brother's expressions as she sighed, conceding. He was probably still angry at her._

_It wasn't the first time he had found her just in time to save her from some mean kids she chanced upon. All she had wanted to do was fit in, to belong somewhere, to make friends. It was difficult, she knew, with her strange accent and unusual looks. But she didn't want to give up. Her siblings were doing so much to take care of her (she always was the immature one) and she just wanted to show them that she could take care of herself, although time has proven that she evidently could not, which was why her brother always had to save her. And in spite of the pain, she couldn't help but manage a weak smile on her face. Her brother, her protector, her guardian angel._

* * *

_Thaeserys laughed as the breeze tickled her face. She was lying on her back on the grass with her brother next to her. They had come out to play and Ser William had been nice enough to get the servants to pack a small picnic for lunch to take along. Daenerys had been excited at the thought, initially, although she chose not to come in the end. It was strange, but Thaeserys forgot about it as soon as she saw the lush green meadow Ser William had told them about._

_A 5 year old Thaeserys had been running about with her short legs, pouting each time her brother caught her with such ease. Her brother was older, bigger, and stronger, so it was no surprise he did that. He probably had better things to do, but he had chosen to take time out to spend the day with her. He was sweet, the best big brother she ever had. They laughed together as she finally collapsed into the grass from exhaustion, her tiny hand pulling his, as if to ask him to join her. And he did, lounging next to her, as they stared at the clear blue skies dotted with fluffy white clouds, Thaeserys childishly describing each one in detail as he grinned._

"_And that one is a puppy!" she squealed happily, turning on her side to face him with a smile that met her twinkling eyes. He studied her intently for a moment. Perhaps it was the sun, but his chest burst with a warmth of happiness that, he reasoned, could only come from her. She always cheered him up when he had a bad day, which were most days because they couldn't go home. Somehow, she always knew to come to him when he felt particularly alone, acting upon some strange instinct, as if her soul knew when his was calling out for her. And despite her childishness, or perhaps it was because of it, he could relax when he was with her, be who he wanted to be. _

"_Viserys?" she questioned, her eyes wide with a tinge of worry, "Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, I am because I'm with you," he grinned as she smiled brighter, the sunlight spilling on her snow-white hair, innocence colouring her lilac eyes. She was going to grow up beautifully. _

"_I love you," she declared, "I want to be with you and Daeny forever!"_

"_You will be," he assured, cooing softly as he reached out to pick a daisy, tucking it into her hair._

_The gentle breeze against the warmth of the sun coupled with her exhaustion from frolicking around before made her feel tired. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted to spend more time with her brother. But she was still a little kid, and she gave in to her fatigue soon enough, with little resistance. "I wish I could marry you," she murmured just as she slipped into a dreamless sleep._

_Viserys sighed contently, knowing that she probably didn't mean to say that, but it still made his heart soar. She really was made for him, was his other half. He let her sleep, resting her head in his lap as he held her tenderly. He sat still for an hour, not moving for fear of waking her, but the sun was setting soon and they had to get back. He nudged her lightly as her eyes, still bleary with sleep, struggled to adapt to her surroundings while he packed up what was left of their picnic. He quietly took her hand and they made their way back slowly in content silence._

* * *

A small smile tugged at Thaeserys as her mind wandered back to the precious moments she had shared with her brother. Daenerys had been thinking of home, back in Westeros, but Thaeserys thought of her siblings. That was where home was to her, as Ser William once told her, home was where the heart was, and when she was with them, she was home. Thaeserys stared at the city the balcony overlooked, the flurry of activity buzzing in the marketplace barely registering until she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Daeny, we really have to get you prepared. And you are going to be so beautiful that your betrothed is going to see you as his greatest treasure!" she jabbered on with false enthusiasm, with only hope for her sister's happiness fuelling her supposedly good spirits. Daenerys managed a weak smile, grateful that her sister was trying. She didn't want to be left to her thoughts or talk much about the future either and she let her sister lead her away to prepare her for the day.

Daenerys sighed with relief as she found the room empty and the bath filled. Thaeserys had dismissed all the servants, telling them that she would personally take care of her sister. As she sank into the bath, she let her mask break and fade away, crying softly as her sister could do nothing but watch on. She was grateful for Thaeserys' small gesture. Viserys would have been upset if he knew she'd cried.


End file.
